The Girl in the Water
by storywriter16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are hanging out on the beach, doing their normal date kind of thing, when suddenly a figure is slapped across the water. It's a girl, they watch in awe as the girl single-handedly fights off a Hellhound. But when she faints Percy has to go in and save her. Many different questions are coming into play Who is she? and How did she do that with the water?
1. I'm Aria

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I just really want to start off by thank you guys soo much! A lot of you guys reviewed on my other story, _Return of Nancy Bobofit,_ and they were all so so so sweet. I love you guys so much and I can 100% say that you guys make my writing life worthwhile. Starting this out, I did not think anyone would really like it or be like, "wow she so innocent. ew!" But I really can't believe this! You guys have no idea what this means to me! You're all amazing and please please please keep doing what you're doing because you make me soo happy! **

**So basically, after I read the reviews I really wanted to celebrate by writing my first chapter story! So I was racking my brain off trying to think of something for you guys and finally found one! I've always wondered how different things would be if there was another child of Poseidon (no I have not forgotten Tyson, but he's a cyclops so he doesn't count.) So I decided to take my curiosity and write you guys a story!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO or HOO (SADLY!)**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"No Percy! That's not how it works!" I yelled trying not to smile but ultimately failing.

"Oh really Wise Girl, tell me it's not!" Percy yelled with a smug face.

"I literally just did!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He lifted one hand and put it over his ear. I stifled a laugh. I took some sand in my hand and looked at my boyfriend. Not suspecting a thing. I slowly raised my hand and shoved all the sand into his ear. He ripped away from me and looked shocked. I was laughing my head off. His face turned from a pout to his signature trouble-maker grin. "Oh, you are so going to get it, Annabeth Chase!" He yelled. I did a fake scream and got up, running away from my loving Seaweed Brain. "Get back here Wise Girl!" I heard Percy scream from behind me.

" _Did he really think I'm that dumb?"_ I thought. The First rule of battle strategy: When running away from a monster never **ever** look back. Well technically the first rule of battle strategy is: never get distracted, but that's besides the point. I was not going to fall for that. "You gotta catch me Seaweed Brain!" I yelled behind me.

"That can be arranged." At that moment I felt two giant hands come out of the water and wrap around my waist. They lifted me up and started carrying me to the water.

"Perseus Jackson put me down!" I yelled struggling to get out of this water's grip.

"Ok, as you wish my lady." I heard Percy say. Suddenly I was dropped and fell straight into the water. When I broke the surface I saw Percy standing next to me in the water, smirking at me. "Got ya." He said. I splashed the water in his face. Sadly he wasn't bothered by it at all.

" _Stupid son of Poseidon,"_ I thought. "You are so annoying, " I said, my anger present on my face. He gave me a crooked grin making my insides melt.

"Well, that's my job in life, to annoy you, Ms. Chase." He said trying to pull me into a hug. I pushed him away, even though I was smiling ear to ear.

"Don't touch me, Jackson," I said turning my back to him.

"Aw, come on Annabeth, don't be like that." I felt his big strong arms wrap around my waist, giving me this secure feeling. Like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I was with him. But of course, I didn't show it. I just kept looking the other way.

"I said don't touch me Percy!" despite what I said, I didn't try to push his arms away.

"Beth, I was just kidding." I felt his chin rest against my shoulder.

"Nope!" I kept my eyes locked on the horizon.

"Annie," I felt Percy start to kiss my neck.

"Stop that!" I said. But of course, he didn't. He continued to kiss me.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I sighed. I had to give in. I turned around and kiss him on the lips, but pulled away after a few seconds, much to his dismay.

"You have," I said while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good, cause I do… a lot." We both leaned in for another kiss when.

"Bang." We both broke away from each other. We both looked around, not seeing anything. It was dead quiet.

"Percy we need our weapons." He looked back, our weapons were on the beach next to our blanket.

"Yeah, ok." He turned but then something came flying across the water. It skipped 6 times before it finally landed. Percy put his arm in front me protectively. Suddenly whatever was hitting the water, broke the surface. I squinted to see what it was.

"Big mistake! This is my domain!" It was a girl! She was wet, covered in bruises and scrapes. Her hair was a rat's nest like she hasn't slept in weeks. The clothes she was wearing were all ripped. The sleeve of her jean jacket was ripped so it looked like a tank top on one side, there were a bunch of holes in it, and when she turned the back of her jacket had a ginormous claw mark on it. Her once white jeans were torn and covered in dirt and blood. I stared in awe at her. She was clutching a light blue sword, the entire thing looked like it was made of ice like if you touched it you would freeze. "Bring it on!" Right then, a giant hellhound bounded into the water, its eyes read hate and anger. The girl readied herself, her sea-green eyes narrowed. The hellhound pounced at her, snarling it teeth. The girl waited.

"What is she doing?!" Percy yelled. I thought the same. She was cutting it awfully close. If she didn't move soon she'd be on her way to Hades. The hellhound was a foot away from her when she started to rise. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The water swirled around her and propelled her upward, making her jump 20 feet in the air. We watched as she lifted her sword above her head and stabbed the hellhound in the head. It howled in pain and turned to dust. The girl landed in the water. Percy and I stood there in awe.

" _How did she do that?"_ I thought. Then everything seemed to slow down. I watched as the girl started to fall over, dropping her sword. "Percy go!" I yelled.

"Right right." Percy swam out to where she was in seconds.

Percy's POV

I wrapped my arms around the girl, bringing her close to my body. Unfortunately, her hair was covering her face so I couldn't see her facial features. My brain filled with so many different questions like, _"Who is she?"_ or _"How the heck did she do that with the water?"_ I slowly picked her up bridal style, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable especially with all those injuries over her body. As soon as I picked her up immediately her head rested against my chest. I couldn't help but feel protective of this girl like I would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe. I saw Annabeth waving me down, telling me to come back to shore. I pushed any feeling I had inside and willed the water to push me and this mysterious girl back to shore. Once I got there I laid her down on the sand. Annabeth rushed to the other side of her. I watched as my girlfriend put two fingers on the girl's neck.

"She has a pulse, but it's weak." I trusted Annabeth, I wasn't good with medical stuff. "We should take her to Will." I nodded, picking the girl up again. Her arms hung limply beneath me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be right behind you, I just have to clean up our mess over there." I smiled.

"Thanks, love you." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and started running towards camp.

* * *

"Move! Get out of the way!" I yelled running through the crowd of campers. "Will!" I yelled as I ran into the infirmary. Will walked through the infirmary towards me, Nico not far behind him. Nico and Will have been dating for about two months, after the Giant War.

"What happened? Who is she?" Will asked.

"Don't know…" I was out of breath. The girl wasn't heavy, just running up from the beach to the infirmary caring a girl was tiring.

"Put her down there." Will said walking over to the side of a cot. I laid the girl gently down, making sure not to be too rough with her.

"Will, she'll be ok right?" I asked. It was weird, I was truly worried for this girl and I didn't even know who she is.

"I don't know, she seems pretty banged up, but I'll do my best." He said, obviously focused on the girl. I backed up and stood next to Nico. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he gave me a reassuring look.

"Will's going to heal her, she'll be fine Perce." He said.

"Thanks, Nic, I don't even know who she is," I said.

"Well, she kinda looks like you ya know."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, nevermind." He said looking away.

I stared at him confusingly. _"What did he mean?"_ I thought.

"Hey I got Chiron, is she alright?" Annabeth asked running in Chiron not far behind her.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine, but her injuries are pretty bad. Even with nectar and ambrosia, she's going to need at least a couple of hours to heal completely." Will said standing up. "I've done all I can for now." I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, he nodded back at me and gestured at Nico to leave. As Nico and Will walked out, Chiron turned into his horse form.

"What happened?" He asked. I let Annabeth explain.

"Percy and I were hanging out at the beach when we saw this girl flying across the water. A giant hellhound, bigger than Mrs. O'Leary, it sprang after her, but the water rose and it propelled her over the monster and she killed it. Then she fainted most likely cause of her injuries." Annabeth finished.

"The water propelled her?" Chiron asked. Annabeth and I nodded. "But that's–" he didn't finish because the girl on the bed started to wake up. I kneeled down next to her. She opened her eyes, and I saw her eyes were identical to mine.

" _Strange?"_ I thought.

"Where–ah!" She screamed clutching her stomach, falling back down onto the cot.

"Don't sit up, you might hurt yourself more," Annabeth said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl nodded. Weird, Annabeth is never this nice to someone.

"Uh… Miss… who are you?" Chiron said, walking over to the cot. She looked surprised for a second but replaced with a soft smile.

"My names Ariana, but you can call me Aria." She answered. Chiron nodded. "Uh… where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You're at Camp-Half Blood," Annabeth answered. Aria nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?" Annabeth asked.

"Um… I was fighting a hellhound and I killed it… and that's the last thing I remember." She said rubbing her head.

"Can you tell us why you were in this area?" I asked. I'm sure you're thinking, _"What a stupid question Percy. She's here because she needs protection."_

"Well all I remember is I was in California, I'm a student at Stanford University, and I was on the beach in San Francisco when a trident glowed over my head, so I followed it. I've been following it for three weeks now. It finally disappeared when I got to Long Island but then a Hellhound attacked me, and I'm guessing that's how I got here." She gestured to the room and bed.

" _She's a child of Poseidon!"_ I mentally yelled. I was about to ask her when Annabeth beat me to it.

"Did the trident thing tell you anything?" She asked.

 _"Wow, if a mortal heard that they'd be so weirded out!"_ I thought

"Uh… well, it asked me to find someone. Um… his name was Percy Jackson." She said. "Do you know him?" She asked. I was froze.

"I um… I'm Percy Jackson." I said nervously.

Aria, a girl I've never seen before, did something I didn't expect. She pulled me into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I was more than confused but on instinct slowly wrapped my arms around her too. I looked around at Annabeth and Chiron. They both shrugged at me. She broke the hug off and looked at me.

"I'm sorry it's just… uh, Percy… I'm your sister."


	2. Another Battle

Percy's POV

"Well uh, no offense Aria but that was kinda obvious, I mean you did bend the water," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah but Percy it's... you know what nevermind. Yeah, I'm the daughter of Poseidon." She said. I stared at her skeptically.

"No what were you going to-"

"Percy! I suggest you leave Ms. Aria alone. Don't pry." Chiron interrupted.

"But-"

"Percy I think you should listen to Chiron," Annabeth said giving me a look that said, _"Just stop."_ I sighed and nodded.

"Well I guess since that's cleared up, Annabeth, Percy, please take Ms. Aria to the Poseidon cabin and help her get settled in." Chiron said walking out of the infirmary.

"Uh… well I don't exactly have clothes, I think I lost my backpack about 10 miles from here when the hellhound first attacked me." I watched as Annabeth slowly reached down and helped Aria up.

"It's ok, I'll find you some. Perce would you like to help Aria to cabin 3. I'll meet you guys there once I find her some clothes." Annabeth said, slowly shifting Aria's weight onto my shoulder so I was supporting her.

"Yeah ok."

Aria's POV

"Thank you, Annabeth." I smiled and nodded at her. My new brother and I watched as Annabeth walked out of the infirmary to gods knows where. This camp was bigger than I imagined.

"Sooo…" Percy said as he and I hobbled over to cabin 3. "You're my sister." He said awkwardly. I laughed.

"You're just like dad," I said absentmindedly.

"Wait what?"

" _Damn it Aria! Good going! You minus well tell him everything too!"_ I mentally cursed. "Oh uh… I uh… used to live with dad, you know before Stanford." I covered.

"Oh really?" He said. I sighed in relief. "I only see him on occasion." He looked quite distant.

"Really? That's strange, ever since he's met you he nonstops talks about you." Ok, that was not a lie, seriously ever since dad found out Percy was alive, he didn't stop talking about everything he's done.

"Wait really? He does!" I noticed how Percy's sea-green eyes were so different from mine. Sure they were the same shade and everything but he had this light in them, something I lost years ago.

"Oh yeah, all the time. He would be like, _"You know Percy just did this,"_ or he'd be like, _"Why can't you fight like Percy, he does it like this."_ It was honestly kinda annoying." I admitted. "For a really long time, I hated you because I was always compared to a brother I barely knew."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said regret filling his body.

"Haha, don't worry about it Percy, I got over it a looong time ago." I giggled making Percy chuckle as well.

"Well, we're here. This is the Poseidon Cabin." He used his free hand, that wasn't holding me up, to present me our cabin. It looked like a beach house, which I loved so much. There were shells covering it, and a fish net. I smiled enjoying the smell of the ocean radiating off of it.

"Wow, how many campers stay here?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"Two, you and me." I was surprised, I could have sworn dad had more demigods.

"Oh, ok." I smiled. When we got it I noticed how dirty it was. Well, that's to be expected when a teenage boy has an entire cabin to himself.

"Sorry for the mess, but choose a bed." He said gently setting me down on a chair.

"I'll take the one in the middle." He nodded and started cleaning it up. "Percy if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and clean off all the blood and dirt on me." I watched as his face filled with the realization that I'm dirty and bloody.

"Oh right! I'm sorry. Here I'll help you." Percy leaned down and put most of my weight on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he returned it back. When we got to the bathroom, he slowly put me down.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine, thank you again for taking me in so quickly." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, of course, we're family now." He winked and walked off. I shut the door and stripped down, careful not to further hurt myself anymore than I already have. I turned the hot water and immediately the steam started to rise, hitting me in the face. I let out a relaxed sigh. I stepped into the shower and felt the water fall down my body. I soon felt more energized. The pain from my injuries started to fade away. I smiled. Sure, nectar and ambrosia helped me because… well… I'm a demigod, but water always did the trick no matter what. It healed me in a way nectar and ambrosia never could. When I finished in the shower, I saw that there was a folded towel sitting next to the sink. Percy must have left it for me. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body. I looked my body over, the places where there were once bruises and cuts were not either gone or healing. I smiled. I slowly poked my head outside the door to make sure Percy wasn't there. He

When I finished in the shower, I saw that there was a folded towel sitting next to the sink. Percy must have left it for me. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body. I looked my body over, the places where there were once bruises and cuts were either gone or healing. I smiled. I slowly poked my head outside the door to make sure Percy wasn't there. He wasn't thank the gods. Yes we're family but we just met, I'm not ready to let him see me naked. I walked over to my bed to find a pair of shorts and an orange t-shirt. Annabeth must have came in and dropped it off. I took off the towel and put on all the clothes. I walked back over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I willed my hair to dry and slowly put my hair in a half up half down braid sort of look. This was my favorite look of all time, mainly because my mother taught me how to do it before I was taking away. I sighed at the memory. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the cabin door. I opened the door and looked out. The sun was starting to set over the water. It looked beautiful. I could have stared at it all day, but I needed to figure out where I needed to go.

"Um excuse me?" I asked running over to the first person I saw.

"Yeah?" When he turned around my face started to heat up. He had straight blonde and gray eyes, almost identical to Annabeth. He had a muscular build and looked like he could beat you up in a second, but at the same time he had a sort of nerdy vibe to his character. Which I will admit I totally liked.

"Uh…" was all I managed to say. I have never been tongue-tied before so this was very very odd to me. "Um… I was just...um wondering where I'm supposed to go." I was 100% positive my face turned as red as a tomato when he flashed a movie star smile.

"Yeah, you're supposed to go to the dining pavilion, I was going there now, I can show you the way." He said.

"Uh… y-yeah sure." I stuttered.

"I'm Malcolm by the way." He said as we started walking towards the pavilion.

"Oh Aria, I mean I'm Ariana, but most people just call me Aria." I've never stuttered this much in front of anyone.

"Ha, well would you mind if I called you Ar?" He asked. I knew he was looking at me but I couldn't look up because I knew for a fact my face was basically as red as a baboon's butt.

"Ha sure…" I laughed nervously. I've never had a crush on a guy before, I've never actually been attracted to a guy before!

"So is it only reserved for me?" He asked. I finally decided to look at him. He flashed another million dollar smile, but this time it was crooked, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to impress me. I laughed at this.

"Sure, as long as I get to call you Mal and that's only reserved for me." I smiled.

"Deal, Ar." I giggled again.

" _Boom!"_ I broke away from Malcolm to look find where the sound come from.

"Help! Please Help!" Malcolm and I both ran towards the gate of Camp-Half Blood. There we saw a tree nymph dragging a what looked to be a satyr.

"Juniper, what happened?" Malcolm said kneeling down next to the satyr.

"Monsters, an army of them just came running down. Their going to attack the camp!" She yelled. I saw my brother and Annabeth running down the from the pavilion.

"Grover!" they yelled in unison.

"How is he?" Annabeth said bending down next to her brother.

"He's fine. Just a little banged up, nothing Will can't fix. But we have a bigger problem." At that moment the entire shield that protected the camp flickered. Something was banging into it. I stood but straighter, losing focus of the satyr in front of me.

" _Boom_!"

"That doesn't look good." Percy said running up to the front line, me along with an army of campers not far behind him. When we got there we saw at least 10,000 monsters standing in front of the barrier.

"The barrier isn't going to be able to hold." I said to my brother.

"Yeah it's not." He was in deep focus. A meteor could hit and he wouldn't budge. He started to climb on a small rock and used it as a pedestal, "Alright everyone, I don't know what's going on here but we need to fight again. Archers up front here, once that barrier breaks I need all of you to let those arrows fly. Everyone else stand behind Annabeth, get ready to fight once the archers run out of arrows got it? We've been through worse, Kronos, Gaia, this is nothing, but watch your backs these monsters are like super charged! Plus they're all the worst ones. We're not losing our home. Not today. Let's go!" Percy yelled.

"Nice pep talk." I was amazed by my brother. "I see why dad spoke so fondly of you."

"Ha, thanks I do it a lot." He said as we walked back behind Annabeth.

"Aria do you have a weapon?" Annabeth asked me. I smirked.

"Of course I do," I pressed my ring on my middle finger and it turned into my full length sword I got from my father. When he gave it to me he told me it was like ice, and it would freeze any foe I faced.

"Woah." Percy said. "Nice sword, does it have a name?" I smiled.

"Págos," I said. "It means ice in greek… but uh you guys already knew that."

" _ **BOOM**!" _ We all looked over. There was a giant crack in the shield.

"ARCHERS READY?!" Percy yelled. "ON MY MARK!"

" _ **BOOM**_ _!"_

" _HOLD!"_

" _ **BOOM**_ _!"_

" _HOLD!"_

" _ **CRACK!"**_

" _FIRE! **"**_

I watched as thousands of arrows shooted upwards into the sky.

"Aria, have you ever led a battle before?" Annabeth asked me. I laughed.

"Trust me, I've fought thousands of times in Atlantis. I'm good." I said.

"Good, we're short handed, I need you to lead the west side with Malcolm." I was surprised. I didn't know she trusted me to lead already. I smiled.  
"Got it."I nodded and ran over to the west field. I grinned at Malcolm and mouth the words, "I got your back," He smiled and winked.

"Alright west side, Annabeth told me we're going to lead you into battle." Malcolm yelled. "We wait until the archer's are done. Then we charge understood?" They all nodded. "Once we get to the creek we split in half, part of you follow me, the other follows Aria got it?" Malcolm split the group in half turned. "Good luck Ar." I nodded and smiled at him.

"You too Mal." We waited until the last archer shot their arrow and readied for the battle that was about to commence. I took a deep breath and I heard Annabeth.

"FOR CAMP-HALF BLOOD!"

We all charged.


	3. Not completing this story

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am so so sorry, but I have major writer's block. My learning support teacher just died and I have never lost anyone before so this is really new to me. She meant the world to me and she's the whole reason I started writing, so if you like my writing then she's would have been the person to thank.** ** _Would have been._** **I'm sorry I don't mean to trouble you guys with all of this, but you guys are so amazing and close to me so I feel I can tell you these things. You guys are so amazing and you guys made me feel so confident about my writing and I know a lot of you guys are going to hate me about this and I'm so sorry but I just really can't continue with this story.**

 **Also another part of the reason I'm not continuing with this story is because I have server ADHD and at one minute I'm feeling this story and the next I'm bored of it. I have been getting distracted with a bunch of other topics nudging me to write them so from now on I'm going to write One Shots until I can get over these issues and write you guys chapter things.**

 **So I'm writing a One Shot for you guys and it should be done by next week, or maybe this week, as promised.**

 **I'm so sorry and I feel horrible but please understand. I love you guys so much!**


End file.
